


Better Than Him

by Cb_w, Numbkid



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angry Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, KuraNeon Marriage Theory, Marriage of Convenience, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kurapika, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Wedding Night, sexual jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cb_w/pseuds/Cb_w, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numbkid/pseuds/Numbkid
Summary: It took months for Kurapika to gain Light’s trust in order to gain power and control in the Nostrade mafia family, that resulted in having Neon’s hand in marriage. It was also excruciating to finally admit that he lusted for the flesh collector. When he’s finally able to give in to his desires in their wedding night, Neon confesses that she lost her virginity to a one-night stand to a man who was none other than Chrollo Lucilfer, during the auction fiasco. Kurapika’s possessive nature emerges, making sure Neon understands that she’s rightfully his and only his.
Relationships: Kurapika/Neon Nostrade, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika/Neon Nostrade, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Neon Nostrade
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Numbkid : I'd like to thank Cb_w for working on this fic with me. Love how this started out as our headcanon and then we decided to write it together. Also, this pairing is so hot hehe. Love posessive Pika. An erotic KuraNeon fic! What a way to start the year lolol
> 
> Cb_w : Thank you so much for the hard work Numbkid! Writing this one-shot fic with you was so exciting !!! Hell yes let's start 2021 with NSFW Kuraneon, this year is surely going to be a good year!

“I pronounce you husband and wife.” the priest gives the blessing to the new couple, “you may kiss the bride.”

The couple glanced at each other uncertainly before the groom landed a quick, chaste kiss on the bride’s lips. 

For citizens of Nostrade province, the union between the famous Nostrade daughter and their new young boss is the equivalent of a royal wedding. Guarded heavily by the mafia, fewer than a hundred people witness their vows curiously. Some are desperate to take the newlywed’s pictures, some are desperate to just take a glimpse of their new  _ de jure _ leader.

For Kurapika, settling down was never his plan. In fact, it was the  _ unexpected _ part of his bigger plan. Before he was offered to marry the family’s sole heiress, gaining trust and taking control of the family was his priority.

_ “Family business is within the family _ ,” Kurapika recalled his conversation with Light.  _ “Either you take control of this family, along with my daughter.” _ Light continued _ , “Or you keep assisting me, along with one of my friends, who’s going to wed my daughter.”  _

The choice seemed obvious for both of them. A new, dominating influence means Kurapika will have to find a new employer since the new influence will tamper with his plan. And after he invested so much time and energy for the family, he knew it would be foolish to leave empty-handed. 

As for Neon, being powerless and with a gun on her head; it’s better for her to marry someone of her age that she knew, rather than a questionable older guy she never met. 

“You are now officially a part of the family, Kurapika. I expect great things from you, son.” Light gave his son-in-law a firm handshake. Looking directly at the blond young man, he ignored his daughter next to him.  


* * *

“Miss Neon,” Kurapika tries to break the ice of awkwardness between him and his wife. 

Despite the pretty smile Neon gives away to the camera, the long-haired girl puts on a grim expression for the rest of the day. He’d wondered if the restrained relationship between her and her father was her cause of distress. Or, she was just anxious about the whole arranged marriage thing with him.

“Just call me Neon.”

“Neon.” he clears his throat, “If you are uncomfortable going through this marriage process, we don’t have to rush it. I can sleep in the other room.”

“Why, though? You don’t like me?” Neon suddenly gave a playful smile. 

“No, it’s just… you look so gloomy the whole day.”

“Don’t mind me, I’m just annoyed about other things.” 

“Other things, like?”

“Nothing.” 

Kurapika scoffs. He had known that women are difficult, but he didn’t expect this one to be difficult in their first conversation as a couple.

“You can tell me,” he asks curiously. 

“Say, Kurapika, do you want to sleep with me?”

He almost choked upon hearing her question.  _ Yes, obviously. Why not, really? _

Being attracted to the pretty flesh collector was never an amusing thought for Kurapika. But since Light Nostrade offered Neon’s hand in marriage, every time he looked at her, it was difficult for him not to wonder how it would feel when she finally became  _ his _ . Slowly, he started to notice things about his fiancée beside her gruesome hobby; her hobby to try out clothes, her interest in finding information about him secretly, and her habit of waking up late. After all, he has owned everything around her, but herself. 

It took him all the moral strength to deny that he was lusting for her. Yet, there was no escaping the selfish, indulgent desire that led him dreaming lustfully of her. It started out as something innocent; she was asking about his opinion on the dress she wanted to buy, then it escalated into racy outfits, and eventually lingerie. The latest dream consisted of taking her in the tiny dressing room. It was the silliest dream he had ever had! First of all, who on Earth fucks in a public dressing room in a mall? Is it because he noticed she likes going to shopping malls so much?

She is a  _ flesh collector _ , for goodness’s sake! She is one of the people he swore he’d arrest! He shouldn’t be wanting for the  _ pleasures of a flesh collector’s flesh _ . He kept reminded himself of that disturbing fact, and it was only recently that he started to admit these scandalous sentiments. 

“Sleep… as in…” Kurapika wanted to clarify if she meant figuratively or literally. He was unsure if he was pushing his luck when it came to sleeping with her  _ figuratively _ . His heart was beating fast, dying to know the answer. A part of him wanted to punch himself for hoping too much - Neon doesn’t seem to be that promiscuous type! Yet, there was still the little devil in him that wished that she was asking to consummate their marriage. She was already his wife,  and she  showed interest by snooping around amongst the servants, asking about him - why be half-assed about their whole union? 

“Actually, have you kissed anyone else before?” Neon played with her hair nervously. The kiss they had back in the altar was soft and quick. 

“No. Of course not. I haven’t met anyone before you,” he stated the obvious, “have you?”

Neon just answered with a sigh while gazing into his eyes from the other side of the bed. The silence fills his head with worry. 

Silence after that kind of question  _ cannot _ be a good sign. 

“I have. But he’s gone now.”

“What do you mean ‘gone’?” he asks impatiently, frowning a bit. 

“Um… I can’t even remember his name-”

“Is he, your former lover, or something?” Kurapika tries to stay calm to dig information about Neon’s past. He was surprised, really. Given her upbringing surrounded by bodyguards, he would have thought that she too, would lack dating experience. Now, he felt like comparing himself to the guy he hadn’t known yet.

“No, no. He’s just… a guy I met one time.”

He sighed.  _ That’s good. It means that she never had a former lover, or dated anyone. But wait, why did she kiss a guy that she just met?!  _ \- alarms in his head started blaring. The relief he had was diffused so easily like a small candle in a windy room. He had to know what happened between Neon and that person. 

_ “ _ I still feel guilty to this day... I didn’t know what got into me,” Neon slowly said, biting her lip. She was ashamed, refusing to look at her now-husband. 

“What did you do with him?” he cuts to the chase, losing his patience over this puzzle. She was dancing around the confession, being hesitant and indirect - he disliked where this was going. 

She placed a hand on her forehead, still refusing to make eye contact. She reluctantly admitted, “we... ended… uhm... up doing it.” This confession was a stab to Kurapika’s chest - it was a similar sensation to the Judgment Chain to his heart. He was slightly disappointed, but he did not want to blame her. It was unfair. It was not like she was his girlfriend before that. 

“I see-”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know what… what came over me! I was lonely, and he was the first person that treated me… like a normal girl. I didn’t expect myself to be married to you afterwards! Customs here state that a bride should be a virgin. I feel bad… I wished that I didn’t give myself too easily,” she rambled on, the remorse was sprayed all over her face for anyone to see. 

“Are you… mad at me?” she questioned, finally looking up at him. He was stunned. She didn’t need to be so critical of herself. Sure he was disappointed that there was another man before him, but there was no need for his wife to be concerned about his thoughts on this. Virgin or not, she was still his bride. 

“I… wouldn’t be surprised, Neon. I knew you had a life before me,” he tried to be supportive, patting her back. Yet, his curiosity was rising. When did this happen? Was it before his employment? He raises his suspicion of the described man. He continued, “but _who_ is this guy? How did you meet him? Why-what the _hell_ did he actually do to you?”

“He just… said sweet things to me. And I believed him.”

“Did you wish I were him?” Neon was taken aback by his reaction.

“Did he promise you to stay? Was it  _ him _ you were wishing on the altar?”

“No, he didn’t promise me anything.” Neon starts to regret her decision of being honest with him after sensing his increasing persistence. 

“You met him just once. Yet, you were so enamoured.” Kurapika felt a sense of loss that burned his blood with anger. He was with her for months, yet, he never got the chance to be with her until he proved himself to Light Nostrade. However, for this unknown man… It only took him a day? How good was this guy to sweep Neon instantly off her feet? 

“Uhm… Did you… meet him… before I became your bodyguard?” 

He closed his eyes. Surely, that man Neon met was before she knew him, right? Meanwhile, Neon felt like she was roaming inside a sleeping lion’s den. She sensed why he was asking all these questions. She did not want to upset him further. Should she lie then? What should she do? 

“He… uhm.. I met him in September, during the auction,” she admitted. Maybe honesty was the best policy? 

How wrong Neon was. 

Kurapika’s eyes widened at the implication of her answer. Firstly, that meant that Neon already knew Kurapika when she decided to sleep with this man. Secondly, there was only one time where she was able to slip off the bodyguards after his employment - it was the time where she escaped and had her ability stolen. The realisation was a slap to his face. He did not want to acknowledge it. However, what else could be the possibility? There had to be another explanation! There was no  _ fucking _ way it had to be  _ that man _ , out of every breathing person in the world. 

He grabbed both her shoulders, forcing her to look at him once more. ”What does he look like?” he questioned, gritting his teeth and was acting like he was interrogating a suspect. Neon started to get  _ really _ uncomfortable. Normally, her groom had always been composed, but this side of him… it was unnerving. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t talk about it-”

“You take this room. I will sleep in another room,” she quickly rose from the bed and headed towards the door.

Grabbing her arm, he instructed, “you’re not going anywhere until you answer my question.” 

“Let me go!” she gave a slight yelp, “talking about this is clearly upsetting you! I already said I’m sorry! Now, let me go!” 

He managed to yank her back to the bed. 

“Neon…” he growled. 

Her name in his sombre voice made her stop struggling. She stared at his stern face, her mouth hanging open when she sees the irises of his eyes turned into a deep-seated angry red. “Y-your… eyes,” she stuttered, realisation dawning that his eyes were similar to the Scarlet Eyes of the Kurta clan. 

In a normal situation, Kurapika would have panicked and cursed at his carelessness for taking off his contact lenses too early. But not now. He was too infuriated to care. He struggled  _ for months _ , dealing with the internal conflict of lusting for a woman that has a repulsive hobby. He had to work hard to gain her father’s trust in order to earn his title and her hand in marriage. 

The newfound knowledge didn’t sit well with him. Chrollo  _ motherfuckin’ _ Lucilfer, the leader of the Phantom Troupe, his sworn enemy, just  _ had _ to steal  _ every darn _ bit that Kurapika desired or possessed. First was his clan’s lives, his peaceful life, and now… his bride’s virginity. 

“Don’t change the subject. Answer me-” 


	2. Chapter 2

“He… uhm… he has black hair, grey eyes?” Neon tried her best to give him an adequate description, without it being too detailed that Kurapika would think that Neon remembered the man intimately. 

“Did he have a cross-shaped tattoo on his forehead?” 

She froze. How did Kurapika know about that? The man wore a bandage to conceal the tattoo. She only saw it when they were having sex.  _ Oh no, did I have sex with someone that Kurapika knew? His friend, perhaps?  _

She shifted slightly away from Kurapika. Her reaction confirmed it. “It’s him, isn’t it?!” Kurapika raised his voice, pinning her down on the bed by her shoulders. He hovered above her. Her heart was palpitating madly. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Neon said once more and Kurapika slammed his fist to the bed. 

“Why did it have to be him?” he slowly placed his thumb on her lips and looked into her eyes bitterly. Even her soft lips on the tip of his thumb, that bastard had tasted these too.

Neon cups his cheek in an attempt to quell the flames of his temper. She kissed him, placing all the remorse and adoration in that action, and hoping that all of this would magically disappear. Kurapika enjoyed it. But she needed to do  _ more than that _ if she wanted to dispel his wrath. She continued, “let me make it up to you! I don’t know if you know him but if he’s your friend, I really regre-” 

“ _ He’s not my fucking friend _ ,” Kurapika interrupted her, holding her by her neck, “that bastard is the leader of a band of thieves that massacred my clan and gouged their eyes out. Just for  _ people like you _ to buy them for your own sick gratification. Do you understand?” 

“ _ Flesh collector _ …” he muttered, “I had planned to tell you in a way, or another. But I guess you have to find out this way.”

At this point, Neon wanted to run away. But the chokehold on her was powerful. She started to weep. She adored her groom, but it seems like he was starting to resent her. She had always wanted him to warm up to her! She didn’t mean to- she didn’t know. Kurapika brushed off her tears with his thumb, before placing it inside her mouth. He said, “if you really regret it… and wish to make it up to me…” His threat hung in the air. He tugged the large ribbon on her waist. 

He slid his hands, fumbling with the strings that held her dress. While he was at it, he fervently bit and sucked her neck - Neon shivered at the contact. He smiled against her skin. It was good that the dress had a heart neckline design, an easy access for him to assault her neck and collarbone. The frilly wedding dress was coming loose, gradually revealing her chest.

_ That son of a bitch saw the whole of her before I did _ \- he sulked. He remembered the moment when he held Chrollo captive and the bastard’s smirk when he casually mentioned that he had met the “fortune-teller girl”. It boiled his blood thinking about it. He wanted to punch Chrollo once more, he was sure he’d kill him if he ever sees him again. 

The wedding dress was now at her waist. They were white, to represent purity. Kurapika scoffed at the idea. The purity was tainted the moment she shed her maiden blood. He taunted while removing the rest of the dress off of her, “you should be ashamed of wearing this that made you look innocent when you’re the complete opposite.  _ Especially _ when I bought them for you.” He tossed them carelessly on the floor. The only thing left that she was wearing was a white lacy thong with matching thigh-high stockings.  _ Good. _ He swelled with satisfaction. 

His fingers caressed the lace of her underwear. It was drenched with her arousal. “ _ At least _ , you were planning for me to fuck you tonight,” he commented, “and you seem to be looking forward to it.” He continued touching between her legs, figuring out her weak spots by studying her reaction and abusing them. Neon was rendered speechless. She ought to escape, scream at him for scaring her and attempting to have his way with her - but she didn’t want to go anywhere but his captivity. The gleaming redness of his eyes was enough for her to stay rooted beneath him. They were mesmerising, like the glowing lure of the angler fish. She knew it was a trap that would lead to danger, but she was attracted to it. She heard the tearing of her thong and having her groom finger her vehemently. She whimpered. 

“Spread your legs,” he said, wanting to dig his fingers deeper. 

“Um…” Neon hesitantly answered. 

“Do I need to repeat myself?” he raised his tone in frustration. 

“Why was it so easy for you to spread her legs for that disgusting bastard?” bothered by the fact that she was hesitant to do it, he decided to pull her knees apart, spreading them by himself. She is supposed to be his bride.

The ministrations on her by his fingers made her squirm even more, rubbing Kurapika’s wounded ego. He liked feeling her wetness - an indication of her arousal for him. 

_ No one should ever touch his bride like this, ever again. _

He wanted to embed in her ditzy brain that he was the better lover. Not that leader of the Phantom Troupe, or anyone else! He decided that he was more than willing to prove that. Heck, he  _ needed _ to prove that. “Neon,” he growled her name, “did he lick you down there? Did you suck his dick? You better answer me.”

He fingered her at a faster pace. He was purposely making it difficult for her to speak or even think. “N-no,” she managed to croak a response.

With his fingers in her hole, he licks her wet, swollen clit. He wants to show her that a mere one night stand won’t be able to make her feel this way. She gasped at the sensation, his tongue swirled in all the right ways that made her breathless. She grabbed his blond hair, making him dig deeper. Her thighs started shaking - Kurapika knew she was close. Her eyes shot up when he stopped abruptly. She mewled in disappointment. 

Reaching her lips, he kissed Neon lustfully, filling her mouth with her own pussy juice. Showing her the taste of her own desire for him.

“Did you think I would easily give you the pleasure that you wanted?”

He began to toss his coat away, revealing his lean torso. She ogled at his body. He was well-built, evidence of months of tough Nen training. Neon’s gaze did not go unnoticed to him.  _ Did she think that the disgusting thief’s body was more appealing?  _ She better not. 

Unzipping his pants and climbing back to her, he said, “I would have to clean that filthy mouth of yours, since it probably had a lip-lock with that scum.” Her eyes widened when he showed his penis to her and placed it in her mouth. “Don’t pretend that you’ve never seen one before, you damn slut. Now suck,” he commanded, grabbing her hair. She tried her best to accommodate with his quick motions. Her eyes watered. That only made him increase his pace. He hissed in pleasure. 

“Your mouth… take it all in,” he muttered under his breath. Feeling his dick on the softness of her tongue, every fibre of him was screaming to not release in her mouth. He intended to cum in her, just not there. Her throat gagged. He removed it, and Neon coughed violently, eyes swelled up in tears. Kurapika stared in awe. 

“I’ll give you a break since that’s your first time performing oral sex,” he noted, “I expect you to do better subsequently.” 

Neon bit her lips at the implication. They were married after all. This won’t be the only time they would be having sex. She expected him to be gentle and mild - since he was always calm when tasked to be her bodyguard. This side of him though… it made her worried yet strangely thrilled. 

She snapped back to reality when he gripped both of her breasts. “Did he touch you like this?” he asked. His thumbs encircling her nipples. It was hard for her to recall. “Answer me,” he demanded, pinching her nipples slightly to assert authority. 

She hesitated. Is it better to not tell him? “And don’t lie, I can tell,” he warned, as if he had read her mind. 

“Y-yes,” she admitted, “but it’s not like- ahh!” She yelped in pleasure when he nibbled on her nipple unanticipatedly. He was frowning again, his eyes never returning to the original state. 

“Neon…” he said in between suckling her breasts, he nestled his head on her cleavage, “your body is so beautiful… a low-life murderer like him didn’t deserve it.” She caressed his hair. No one had ever been this attentive to her needs before. He ensured her needs are fulfilled - financial security, protection and now, her sexual desires. Repentance overwhelmed her, perhaps Kurapika was the only man that ever had earned the right to be with her. She was just so lonely the other night… She mentally prayed that her husband didn’t resent her after he was done with her. 

He lifted himself slightly, placing his erection in between her legs. The pleasure got more intense when his dick circled her wet hole, urging him to thrust inside.

“You’re so wet,” he purposely mentioned, making her cheeks flush. She ached for him to be inside her and waited, but he continued rubbing his penis on her. She shifted her hips slightly, growing restless. Didn’t he want her to have sex with her? What was he waiting for?

“Kurapika…” she muttered. Contentment filled his ego -  _ finally _ , she mentioned his name. 

“What is it?” 

He continued to tease. 

“Please…” 

“Please what? What do you want?” 

“I want it…” 

“Be specific. Tell me what do you want-”

“I want… you know…”

His eyebrows knitted in disappointment. “You’d need to beg for it-” He carried on with his teasing action, making her impatient. She pushed her hips, but Kurapika was not giving in to what she wanted. Not until she begs for it. He wants to be the only man she calls for. 

“Getting restless, are we?” 

It was her turn to be irritated, but could only gasp when he rubbed in a manner that made her head spin. She wanted him now. 

“Please… just give it to me, you ahh-!” 

He interrupted her. He will not allow her to get the upper hand. He will not tolerate her bratty-ness or rudeness. Not tonight. “You better behave, Neon-” he warned, slipping in and out of her. 

“Did you beg for his dick too, you slut?” the jealousy got to his mind. 

“No, no… I…” she gasped when he impatiently rammed her deep. She clenched her pussy as his dick hit the sensitive spot inside. 

“Look at me. Did you or did you not?” he grabbed her chin, forcing eye contact.

“No...”

“No? Did he do you raw too? And where did he  _ finish _ ?” 

“In me, but… He brought protection.” Neon squealed as she felt Kurapika slowly stroked the inside of her numerous times, torturing her with pleasure.

His breath rustled with anger. _Brought protection?_ _That disgusting thief had planned everything, huh?_ Probably from the first time he saw her picture on the website. Once they are finished, he is going to delete all her online presence at once. 

“Fuck it. You’re mine now,” he muttered resentfully while he continued ramming her. Each thrust rhymed with her loud moans, fueling his rage even more. _ Why does she have to feel so goddamn good? _ The image of Chrollo enjoying Neon’s body evokes regret in Kurapika’s head. If only he had been more careful, that disgusting piece of thief wouldn’t get any of her. Not even a single strand of hair. How is he going to forgive himself now?

As they kissed sloppily with fingernails digging on each other, every second passed only got harder and rougher. 

“Kurapika… I…” she pants between their kisses, gazing into his burning scarlet eyes.

“Neon,” he breathed heavily, “say my name  _ louder _ .”

“I…” she flustered at the intimate request. The rising rate of her beating heart got her tongue twisted. 

“I’ll be in heaven if you do,” he whispered to her ear, tickling her with his breath. 

"Say my name-"

“I… ah…” trying to concentrate, his name is locked on the tip of her tongue, and it only got more difficult as he increased his pace.

"Fuck... just- ahh! Say it!" 

“Wait, aah!” her pussy pulsated as his throbbing dick intensely hit every inch of her hole, filled her cervix with his cum, “-Kurapika!” She gripped onto him tightly like her lifeline, as her whole body shuddered in pure bliss and her toes curled. She felt his warmth seeping into her. 

Kurapika collapsed next to her, spent and beads of perspiration running on his skin. He too, seemed like he had run a marathon. He was heaving and attempting to calm his heartbeat. His eyes returned to its default colour, admiring the imprint of his work that was now trickling down her thighs. It was like a copyright stamp, and he, as the creator, was proud of it. 

Finally, he took back what’s rightfully his. 

They locked lips as their gazes met while experiencing incomparable satisfaction in the wave of calmness. Both feeling ecstatic, like whatever happened behind them never mattered anymore. 

“Neon…” he called her name, and the burning colour in his eyes returned. 

Between the serene pause, Neon can feel her heart beating fast. It skipped a beat in worry, wondering the next word he’s going to say to her. Will it be a proclamation of love? Or, something else she doesn’t feel? Waiting for him felt like an eternity, and she only prayed it would be the former.

“Who’s better?”

“Huh?”

“Me, or that disgusting greasy thief?” he asked her in an eager tone, like a child begging to see the comparison of his arcade game score with others.

“ _ What, _ ” Neon muttered inaudibly, feeling disbelief that her stoic, calm bodyguard-husband has this competitive,  _ adorable _ side to him. Feeling lucky that she gets to see this hidden part, she giggled before quickly reaching for his lips and giving him a surprise smooch. 

“That other person,  _ who _ ?” she places her hands on his cheeks while admiring its flustered colour and his burning scarlet eyes, “Of course it’s you,  _ baby. _ ” 

“Although… I do wonder… do you ha-” Neon murmured, wanting to ask a difficult question that she was dying to hear. She stopped halfway when she saw her husband had dozed off, with a smirk on his face. He was at peace, having all his concerns washed away by her affirmation. She tugged the blanket over his body and caressed his blond locks, revering in his beauty.

“Good night… Kurapika…” she mumbled, following suit. 


	3. Chapter 3

The sounds of birds chirping softly woke Neon up. What time is it? It felt like forever since she heard the early birds sing. Feeling refreshed, she slept like a baby the whole night. 

“Good morning Neon,” Kurapika greeted, smiling at her. He seemed to be in a good mood as well. He was already dressed, made the portion of the bed he slept in and from the looks of the room, he arranged her clothes that were thrown on the floor last night. 

“Morning, what time is it?” she asked, stretching her arms. 

“8am-”

Neon looked at her husband worriedly. 

“What’s wrong, Neon?” Kurapika asked, when he noticed her avoided looking into his eyes. 

“Ummm it’s just.” she felt a lump in her throat, “I was just wondering if you hate me now.”

He paused a moment before reaching her face to kiss her forehead, “I couldn’t bring myself to hate you even if I tried,” he continued, “I was just… jealous.” 

She giggled and smiled at his territorial behaviour.  _ How cute! _ She cupped his cheek. “Don’t worry, I am yours now,” she said, kissing him. He pushed her down the bed, lying on top of her. 

“Kurapika… are we going to do it again?” she asked playfully, stopping in between their kiss. 

“Hmm…” he thought for a while, thinking about all the possible itinerary for the day, “we have all the time to ourselves this morning.” 

“Okay-” 

She resumed the kiss, and she felt his hands roaming all over her body. 

“Kurapika…” 

“Yes?” 

“Can you be gentle this time?” she pleaded, her face all hot and pinkish, “I… like what you did last night… but I want to know how this feels like too.” 

_ I see that she likes it when it’s rough.  _ “Whatever you want, Neon,” he said, nuzzling against her neck. 

He had already demonstrated his possessive nature towards her, now he’ll give her what she wanted.

He kissed her again, gently. There was no pressure in his finger on her skin, unlike last night. She quivered when he caressed her carefully, as if she’s his treasured glass ornament.  _ How could the same man be so different?  _ With his soft breath lingered while he nibbled on her earlobe, Neon wondered.

Just some gentle touch and her body already desired him. She felt the hardness in his pants and unzipped it for him. He stopped her hand. “Wait,” he said, “Neon, let me do  _ everything _ .” 

Her heart fluttered at his generosity. She gasped a little when he finally entered her, incredibly cautious with her that it drove her mad. She moaned softly as she felt the depth of his affections. 

* * *

It was late in the afternoon. 

Kurapika was on his computer, frowning. He has not forgotten about the mental note he made about Neon’s online presence. He needs to remove all of it. The thought of Chrollo getting her information back in September boiled his blood. That will never happen again. 

No one should be able to access any online information of  _ his wife _ now.

He laid back on his chair. Exhausted, like he just fought a battle. He smiled, knowing that Neon was all his. 


End file.
